El Guardian
by bko.kc
Summary: A Lucy, cazadora de sueños, se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: descender al infierno y encontrar al desaparecido dios onírico antes de que revele secretos que podrían matarlos a todos. Pero lo que Lucy nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del guardián más feroz del inframundo.
1. Chapter 1

.  
-PRÓLOGO-

.

—¿ _ **E**_ s bueno el infierno para ti?

Natsu alzó la mirada por debajo del pelo rosa empapado en sangre, para gruñir ante el sonido de una voz que no había escuchado en siglos.

Zeref  
Dios primordial.  
Señor de todas las cosas oscuras y mortales.  
Absoluto bastardo.

Habría respondido a la estúpida pregunta, pero le habían taponado la boca con un perno los demonios que le habían estado torturando durante los últimos...  
Ah infiernos, ¿quién podía contar tan alto? ¿Y por qué iba alguien a querer que cada latido de corazón acarreara un dolor tan atroz que ya no recordaba cómo era vivir sin él? De hecho, a lo largo de los siglos, el dolor se había convertido en su propia fuente de placer.

 _Sí, estoy más pirado que Zeref._

Con el perno en su lugar, no había sido capaz de hablar desde que le habían arrojado aquí.  
No es que quisiera. Él nunca les daría a ninguno de ellos la satisfacción de oírlo rogar, o gritar. Sólo una persona lo había conseguido alguna vez y aún después de un milenio, la burla condenatoria de su padre adoptivo aún le resonaba en los oídos.

Que se jodan. No era un niño, e iba a morir antes de humillarse de nuevo rogando por algo que sabía que nunca iba a recibir.  
Pero hubiera insultado a Zeref si hubiera podido. Así las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con odio al ser antiguo y desear poseer todos sus poderes para rociar una absoluta miseria sobre todos ellos.

Con casi dos metros trece de altura, Zeref hacía que los demonios que le rodeaban temblaran de miedo. Su inmaculado traje negro y su camisa blanca almidonada parecían fuera de lugar en la fría y oscura estancia, una sala donde las paredes estaban salpicadas y manchadas con la sangre de Natsu.

Zeref se acercó y le dio una palmada en la mejilla como si fuera un cachorrito obediente.

— _Mmm_. Tengo que decir que el infierno no parece sentarte bien. Te he visto con un _poco_ mejor aspecto que en este lamentable estado.

—Que te jodan —dijo Natsu, pero las palabras fueron indistinguibles. El perno le impedía mover la boca o la lengua. Solo sirvió para que le atravesara una terrible ráfaga de dolor.

Justo lo que le hacía falta.

Zeref arqueó una ceja negra. —¿Gracias? No me puedo imaginar porque me das las gracias por esta miseria. Eres un bastardo enfermo, ¿no lo eres?

Natsu rechinó los dientes. La jocosidad que iluminaba los ojos negros de Zeref le dijo que el cerdo sólo lo decía para cabrearlo.

Funcionó.

No es que Zeref tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo. El mero hecho de que el… (Natsu no podía pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente soez) de Zeref viviera, era suficiente para sacarle de sus casillas.

Zeref miró a su alrededor hacia los otros. -Dejadnos.

¿Podría el tono ser más dominante?  
Oh sí, espera. Estamos hablando de Zeref. Por supuesto que podría.

Y el antiguo dios no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Los demonios se desvanecieron inmediatamente, temiendo que la ira de Zeref les concediera a ellos la misma "hospitalidad" que había mostrado con Natsu. Después de todo, Natsu había sido una vez la mascota más apreciada de Zeref, al que había prodigado con regalos en medio del abuso.  
El dios oscuro jamás había sido capaz de soportar a los demonios que le servían.

 _Infiernos, yo habría corrido, también, si pudiera._

Natsu envidiaba esa libertad mientras su delgaducho cuerpo desnudo colgaba del techo, con las manos esposadas sobre la cabeza. Llevaba tanto tiempo en esta posición, que los huesos de las muñecas sobresalían por las heridas abiertas que las esposas le habían hecho al atravesarle la carne.  
Estaba seguro de que tenía que doler, pero ese dolor se mezclaba a la perfección con todos los demás por lo que no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba y terminaba cada uno. ¿Quién diría que la tortura podía tener beneficios?

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Zeref volvió a pararse frente a él con un gruñido que fue tan impresionante como frío. —Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Te interesa?

Ni siquiera un poco. Ya había tenido su ración de tratos. Nadie podía confiar en que mantuviera su parte en ellos. Dejaba a Zeref libre para asarte los cojones en algún ardiente hoyo del infierno.

Los dioses sabían, que en este lugar, Zeref no tendría que ir muy lejos para encontrar uno.

Natsu miró hacia otro lado.

Zeref chasqueó la lengua. —Ya sabes que no tienes más remedio que obedecerme, esclavo. Me _perteneces_.

Y eso le carcomía aún más que los bichos devoradores de carne con los que los demonios le sazonaban las heridas. _¡Malditos sean todos!_ Su propia familia le había vendido a Zeref cuando no era más que un niño. Era algo que nadie le había permitido olvidar.  
Como si pudiera.

Zeref enterró su mano en el pelo de Natsu y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás. Esa acción hizo que el perno se le introdujera más profundamente en la mandíbula y la lengua.  
El repentino dolor hizo que los ojos le lagrimearan como protesta, mientras las viejas heridas se reabrían y la sangre le brotaba en la boca.

 _Quizás esta vez me ahogue en ella_.

Pero sabía la triste verdad. Que era inmortal. La muerte nunca lo salvaría de esta miseria, más de lo que le había librado de las de su violento pasado.  
Su única salida era la inexistente misericordia de Zeref.

Zeref apretó el puño contra el cráneo de Natsu, arrancando aún más pelo. —Tengo necesidad de tus servicios _especiales_.

 _Tengo necesidad de tener tu repugnante corazón en mi puño_.

El muy cabrón le sonrió como si hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento.

—Si me fallas esta vez, te puedo asegurar que tu próxima estancia aquí hará que ésta te parezca el paraíso. ¿Entiendes?

Natsu se negó a responder.

Zeref le arrancó un puñado de pelo cuando lo soltó. El dolor hizo que le ardiera el cuero cabelludo, provocando que los bichos que tenía en el cuerpo mordieran aún más ferozmente mientras trepaban hacia la sangre fresca.

La respiración de Natsu se volvió irregular cuando apretó la mandíbula aun con más fuerza para evitar gemir por la total e incesante agonía. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra la ola de inconsciencia que amenazó con engullirlo. Las cosas solo empeoraban cuan se desmayaba.

 _No lo hagas, imbécil. Concéntrate..._

 _Maldita sea, ¡mantente despierto!_

Él se aferró a las cadenas cuando se le nubló la vista.

Zeref le dedicó una sonrisa ácida que no llegó a sus ojos. —Vas a hacer que me sienta orgulloso y conseguir lo que necesito, o...

No terminó la amenaza. No tenía que hacerlo.  
Los dos eran más que conscientes de que Natsu haría cualquier cosa para no volver a este lamentable estado de existencia. A pesar de todas sus bravatas, sabía la amarga verdad.

Que su crueldad le había quebrantado.  
Y que nunca sería el mismo.

No quedaba nada dentro de él, excepto un odio tan profundo, tan arraigado, que podía saborearlo. El odio amargo mezclado con el acero del perno, y la sangre; era lo único que había tenido para alimentarse durante todos estos siglos pasados.

La sonrisa de Zeref se volvió real. —Sabía que tarde o temprano claudicarías. —Hizo chasquear los dedos.

Las esposas en las manos de Natsu se abrieron. Cayó del techo al suelo sobre las piernas. Pero siglos de abuso y de no utilizarlas impidió que soportaran el peso.

Se desplomó, se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza. Ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó los músculos.

Zeref le dio una patada en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para darle la vuelta, sobre la espalda. Curvando el labio, pasó sobre Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estás asqueroso, patético perro. Aséate. —Entonces desapareció en la oscuridad.

Natsu estaba en el suelo, con la boca taponada por el perno. Pestañeando con fuerza, contempló su propia sangre en las paredes que le rodeaban. Las sombras que parecían hacer bailar las manchas de sangre. Y parpadeando, se contempló el cuerpo desnudo y devastado.

Todo esto debido a que una vez había hecho un pacto con la única persona que alguna vez había llamado amigo.

 _Nunca más volveré a ser tan estúpido._

Porque nadie le había ayudado. Ni una sola vez. No en todo este tiempo. Ni una sola entidad había venido a ofrecer algún tipo de compasión o de consuelo, no... Ni siquiera una disculpa.

Un sorbo de agua...

Esa, también, sería una lección que recordaría.

Lo que fuese que Zeref le había pedido, iba a hacerlo. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin piedad. Lo que fuese con tal de no volver aquí y ser torturado otra vez.

 _Un minuto de paz... por favor_. ¿Era realmente mucho pedir?

Con la decisión tomada, se preparó para la nueva arremetida de dolor y poco a poco se elevó sobre las extremidades temblando al sentir como sus poderes divinos finalmente regresaban. Con cada latido del corazón se hacían más fuertes. Aún así, nunca tendrían el máximo potencial. Jamás.

Zeref nunca lo permitiría. Él o Ultear drenaban los poderes de Natsu cuando se hacían demasiado fuertes.

Ya tenía los suficientes para finalmente poder vestirse y ponerse en pie, aunque todavía inestable. Y cuando los demonios regresarán, les infringiría la venganza que se merecían.

Ellos le rogaron clemencia. Pero no le quedaba nada. No después de que hubieran violado sin piedad cada parte de él hasta el punto que no podía recordar un momento en que el cuerpo no le hubiera palpitado por su tortura. Minuto a minuto, durante incontables siglos, le habían arrebatado brutalmente cualquier rescoldo de humanidad que podría alguna vez haber tenido.

Nadie volvería a quitarle nada y él nunca, jamás confiaría en otra alma. Independientemente.  
Que los dioses ayudaran a quien Zeref le mandara perseguir.

Por que él no tendría ninguna piedad de ellos en absoluto.

.

* * *

hello! miles d años sin subir nada xD  
bueno despues d leer el guardian de autora favorita Sherrilyn Kenyon vengo a adaptar otra de sus geniales obras..  
una q ame xD  
saluuudos :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

CAPÍTULO 1

.

 _ **E**_ l infierno tenía muchas connotaciones, cada una tan única como el individuo que lo definía. Para algunas personas, la idea de estar atrapado toda la eternidad en un video de Michael Bolton era el epitome del horror. Para otras, sería estar atrapado en un ascensor con alguien hablando demasiado alto por su teléfono móvil y ser incapaz de destripar a esa persona por su grosería.

Para Lucy heartfilia, infierno era la oscuridad que la rodeaba y en la que resonaban los gritos de los malditos siendo torturados. Y no era solamente el alto sufrimiento o las súplicas de piedad hacia aquellos a los que no les importaba el mal que provocaban, sino los recuerdos que aquellos gritos evocaban. El inquietante terror de algo en lo que nunca quiso pensar de nuevo. Enterrados hace mucho tiempo, los recuerdos de aquella noche de su vida y las crudas emociones que exponían, todavía tenían la capacidad de ponerla de rodillas.

 _No pienses en ello_.

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Aquella noche había sido la última vez que había tenido una familia que la amara. Entonces, como ahora, sólo fue capaz de ver la opresiva oscuridad que le provocó un dolor en los ojos. La oscuridad había presionado con tanta fuerza contra ella que se quedó ciega además de muda. Y cuando por fin se abrió una brecha en la oscuridad y vio la luz, todo lo que encontró fue sangre y terror…

 _Ya no eres una cría_.

No, era una chacal adulta. Más que eso, era una guerrera bien entrenada con más de mil años de duro combate y entrenamiento a las espaldas. No había ni una sola alma en Azmodea que pudiera dañarla.

 _Te olvidas de Zeref_.

Bueno. Había una.

 _¿Y en cuanto a Ultear?_

Vale, dos… Pero eso no es nada del otro mundo. Había tenido peores pronósticos más veces de las que podía contar.

 _Sí, pero ellos no disponían de los poderes de un dios primario_.

 _¿Mente? ¿Intentas volverme una cobarde?_

 _Intento que entres en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No hemos vivido tanto tiempo para ser_ _devoradas por la estupidez… no con toda la gente de ahí fuera que quiere matarnos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por_ _Sting? Él te matará cuando averigüe lo que hiciste_. _¿Qué tipo de idiota eres?_

Al parecer, una con un suministro ilimitado de estupideces. Y si hubiera sido algún otro aparte de Sting el que estuviera atrapado aquí, jamás hubiera hecho esto.  
Pero le amaba demasiado para abandonarlo a este final. Él la había acogido cuando nadie más lo hizo. La había entrenado y apoyado. Le había enseñado cómo sobrevivir y luchar. Sin él, estaría muerta.

 _Incluso te llamaría estúpida por esto_.

Y él también lo haría.

" _La bondad es una fruta podrida que envenena a aquél que la toma. Lánzala ante tus enemigos y deja_ _que se echen a perder ellos en cambio"_.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso?

Aún así, a pesar del odio que él había llevado en su corazón y que había expresado repetidamente, la había criado como a una querida hija. Jamás, ni una sola vez, fue tacaño con su amor, paciencia o bondad.  
No con ella.  
Otros… vieron un lado de él que muy raras veces mostraba en su dirección. Gracias a los dioses.

" _La personalidad es definida por las incoherencias, no por las coherencias"_. Otra de las citas favoritas de Sting. " _Es lo que nos hace únicos y quiénes somos"_.

El sonido de su voz en la cabeza bastó para hacerla sonreír a pesar del peligro al que se afrontaba.

 _Tengo que encontrarlo_.

Él vendría a por ella si lo necesitara.

 _Sí, claro_.

Ya que sabía la verdad de corazón, negó lo que la cabeza trató de decirle. Sting siempre estaría ahí para ella. Para ella, él _era_ un héroe.

Algo se movió a la izquierda. Lucy se congeló mientras su súper desarrollado oído recogía el leve sonido. Una oleada de adrenalina mandó a los otros sentidos a pleno apogeo. Las ventanas de la nariz se le ensancharon cuando un nuevo olor la golpeó. Macho. Demonio.

Cerca.

 _No respires_ … _No respires_ …

No porque no quisiera que aquello la descubriera. Sino porque el hedor pondría enfermo a un humano. Para una mestiza Were-Hunter estaba más allá de ser doloroso. Se pellizcó la nariz con los dedos para bloquear la fetidez.  
De todos modos pudo olerlo.

 _No vomites_ …

¿Qué? ¿Se bañaban los demonios en mierda? Lamentaba ser tan vulgar, pero en serio… ¿De qué estaban hechos los demonios que tantos de ellos daban náuseas?

De ninguna parte, él apareció directamente frente a ella. Una sonrisa encorvó sus protuberantes labios.

—Caramba, caramba… ¿qué tenemos aquí? No sabía que había ordenado una entrega. Que amable de tu parte…

 _Morir para mí_.

Ella terminó la oración en la cabeza mientras le agarraba por el cuello y cortaba sus palabras. Pero cuando se movió para apuñalarlo, él se evaporó del agarre en una maloliente niebla púrpura.

¡Mierda!

En la oscuridad Lucy giró en un pequeño círculo, tratando de orientarse y conseguir su localización antes de que él le dijera a alguien que ella estaba aquí. No pudo olerlo u oírlo. Definitivamente, eso no era bueno. Al menos no para ella.

Un chillido ensordecedor ahogó los demás gritos y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Que le sangraran los tímpanos.  
El chillido se volvió más fuerte.  
Más cercano.

Algo le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, derribándola.  
A pesar de pensar brevemente que eso la mataría, dejó caer las manos con las que se tapaba las orejas y agarró otra daga.

 _Aquí, demonio, demonio… ven a por alguna_.

El sonido de un movimiento deslizante a la derecha. Corrió hacia allí, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con la esperanza de golpear a cualquier enemigo que estuviera ahí.  
En vez de derramar su sangre, derramó la suya propia en el momento que se estampó contra una puerta de hierro cerrada que se mimetizaba perfectamente con la oscuridad.

 _Hija de_ …

Silbó cuando el dolor le explotó en el cráneo y la sangre le manó por la nariz.  
Pateó la puerta culpable.  
Para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió de golpe, chirriando sobre sus goznes. La luz inundaba un diminuto espacio, cegándola temporalmente. Parpadeó hasta que los ojos se acostumbraron y luego frunció el ceño al ver que una tubería luminiscente proporcionaba la luz desde el pulido techo sobre ella. Qué extraño. Vagamente le recordó las varitas fosforescentes, pero este fluido era más espeso, de un vivido y misterioso azul.

Ahora podía ver las húmedas paredes que parecían sangrar y respirar. Hizo una mueca de aversión. ¿Qué era eso?

 _Que te apuestas que eso era lo que olía mal_.

Nah, sólo el demonio pies-malolientes podía ser tan repugnante. Y hablando de demonios, el suyo parecía haber desaparecido completamente.

 _¿Dónde estás, bastardo?_

Con su suerte, yendo a por sus amigos. Pero no era su primordial preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Sting? Ella había intentado repetidas veces usar la telepatía para contactar con él, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que lo retenía había bloqueado de algún modo aquella capacidad. Ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo a través de los sueños. Que, considerando sus poderes, no debería haber sido un problema. Odiaba este sentimiento de estar completamente sola. Le recordaba a aquellas semanas en su niñez cuando no había tenido a nadie. El tiempo en el que había vagado por el desierto abrasador en busca de agua…

" _Siempre estamos solos. Puedes estar en un cuarto atestado y todavía sentir la mordedura de la_ _soledad. Personalmente, encuentro que muerde más profundamente siempre que hay otros alrededor"_.

Otra cosa en la que Sting siempre machacaba.  
Algunas veces estaba pesimista.

Giró una esquina y se congeló. El demonio maloliente estaba al fondo. Y como había temido, había ido en busca de amigos…  
Un _montón_ de amigos. Quizás dos o tres docenas. Y en el momento que la vieron, sus demoníacos ojos se iluminaron e irradiaron un color aún más brillante que el de los tubos encendidos. También podrían tener baba goteando de sus barbillas.

¡ _Corre_!

No era una cobarde, pero sólo una idiota afrontaría aquel número sin refuerzos. Y no era una idiota. Después de lanzar la daga derecha al más alto, dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria tan rápido como pudo. Esperaba que la daga hubiera dado en el blanco y hubiera derribado al menos a uno de ellos. Pero no iba a esperar y averiguarlo.

Regla número uno en una persecución: Nunca mirar atrás.  
En cambio, bajó la cabeza y siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Se habría transformado en chacal, pero tuvo miedo de poder necesitar los pulgares oponibles para otra puerta invisible.

Patinó al girar una esquina, entrando en un nuevo pasillo. Aquí la luz no era muy brillante, pero era suficiente para permitirla ver dónde estaban las paredes y las puertas. lamentablemente, no le dejaba ver el suelo. O la cosa con la que tropezó.  
Durante un momento, voló por los aires hasta que aterrizó de bruces contra el suelo. El agua putrefacta le salpicó la piel mientras el dolor palpitaba en la rodilla, estómago y mejilla.  
Se impulsó hacia arriba y se limpió el agua asquerosa y la sangre. Incluso aunque le doliera, se obligó a iniciar la carrera de nuevo.

 _Retirada_.

Podía escapar de este reino por el momento, volver de nuevo para reanudar la búsqueda más tarde. Al menos, esa era la idea hasta que oyó algo familiar a través de la puerta de la izquierda.

—Jódete tú y tu pequeño perro también.

Sting.

Conocería aquel tono mordaz y el profundo acento griego en cualquier parte. Sonriendo a pesar del dolor, abrió la puerta, lista para la batalla.  
Para lo que no estuvo lista fue para el gigante… lo que fuera que intentaba comérselo. El demonio, una masa de piel verde oscuro con marcas rojas, se giró hacia ella. Y esa cosa salivó mientras sus amarillos ojos se le clavaban en una lujuriosa mirada que le provocó escalofríos.

 _¡Ni en tu mejor día, colega!_

—¿Lucy? —preguntó Sting con incredulidad. Había sido golpeado tanto que si no fuera por su voz, jamás habría sido capaz de identificarlo—. Niña, ¿qué haces aquí? Sal de aquí mientras puedas.

« _No sin ti_ ». Ya que no podía hablar con la voz, le envió sus pensamientos.

—Te enseñé mejor que esto. Regla de Supervivencia Número Uno.

" _Salvar tu propio trasero por encima de cualquier otro"_.

Ella lo sabía bien. Pero alguien que seguía aquella regla no le diría a su salvador que escapara antes de liberarlos.  
Típico de Sting.

Levantando la daga, se abalanzó sobre el demonio. Él se movió mucho más rápido de lo que alguien de su tamaño debería ser capaz. Con un giro impresionante, esquivó el ataque por completo y la atrapó.  
Intentó escaparse de su asimiento. Era como ser ahogado en una gelatina pegajosa. O en una apestosa gelatina de no-lavarse-en-tres-meses.

Él se rió de sus inútiles tentativas. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, le lamió la mejilla.

—Qué pequeño bocado tan sabroso eres.

Ella se encogió. _¡Por los dioses! ¿Ninguno de vosotros habéis oído hablar de la menta para el aliento?_

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando su nariz, y al menos esta vez él la satisfizo con un gemido profundo.

—Lamentarás eso —la alzó sobre los pies y la lanzó al suelo.

Ignorando el dolor que le decía que probablemente se había roto algo, Lucy se levantó de un salto.

—No lo hagas, Lu. No lo hagas.

No hizo caso de Sting mientras ella y el demonio se rondaban el uno al otro lentamente.  
Justo cuando iba a lanzar otro ataque, el demonio se vaporizó, igual que el otro. Todo lo que dejó fue su hedor. _Que_ a ella le habría gustado no haber conocido. Dio la vuelta para buscarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que coger aliento, él apareció detrás de ella y de una patada la envió contra la pared. Más agonía le desgarró el cuerpo, nublándole la visión.  
El demonio la atrapó.

—Esto ha terminado para ti, gatita —apretó su agarre, exprimiéndole el último aliento de los pulmones.

Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle. Cuando ya estaba segura de que la mataría, oyó un enérgico grito resonar en las paredes.

—Liberala, demonio ¡Ahora!

Definitivamente no era Sting. La profunda y grave voz masculina era única y llena de una insondable rabia que llegaba de algún lugar oscuro en su interior. Su acento era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes. Líricamente dulce y hermoso, aunque al mismo tiempo áspero y autoritario.

El demonio la dejó ir y se echó hacia atrás con temor. Aquella reacción sólo provocó que el pánico le aumentara. Si algo tan terrorífico como él tenía miedo del recién llegado, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella?  
Pero no era una cobarde. Si iba a morir, pelearía hasta el último aliento. Y se lo pondría tan difícil como pudiera.

Tosiendo, se giró, apoyando la espalda contra la pared para enfrentar a esta nueva criatura. Se limpió el sudor de los ojos y los enfocó en la puerta donde el desconocido estaba de pie. La mandíbula se le aflojó mientras enfocaba la mirada en la maciza figura que estaba bañada por aquella misteriosa luz azul.

 _Madre santa de toda la electrónica_ …

 _Estoy muerta_.

* * *

hello les dejo aqui otro cap de la adaptacion  
espero les tinque :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

 _ **L** ucy_ no podía moverse. No podía respirar mientras miraba al... ¿Demonio?

No había otra manera de describirlo. Era la única cosa que él podría ser... Aparte de un dios. Y ni Ultear ni zeref jamás dejarían entrar a un dios en sus dominios, a menos que fuera su hermana, Meredy. Los dioses por lo general no compartían territorio con facilidad. Ni siquiera con su familia.

Nadie en su sano juicio podría compartir el territorio con una criatura así de salvaje.  
Oscuro, mortal, y aterrador como el infierno, estaba envuelto por un aura de poder supremo, uno que hacía que el aire entre ellos crujiera con intensidad y fuerza sobrenatural. La de él era una presencia que haría a Darth Vader correr y gritar por su mamá. Eso le erizó el pelo de los brazos y la nuca.  
Nunca había visto nada igual y había visto algunas cosas seriamente aterradoras en sus más de mil años de vida.  
Simplemente al entrar en la habitación.  
Él la dominó.  
No. La _poseyó_.

Con la respiración entrecortada, tomó un momento para estudiar a su enemigo con la esperanza de encontrar una debilidad de algún tipo.  
Sí, claro... Es como tratar de encontrar una manera de controlar a un huracán. Y aunque él estaba tranquilo en este momento, tuvo la clara impresión de que podría estallar violentamente sin mayor provocación que el arquear la ceja de una manera que no le gustara.

Su pelo lacio de un llamativo color rosa estaba todo revuelto, logrando que se viera aun mas llamativo, si es que eso era posible. Con más de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura, era la cosa más intimidante a causa de ese aspecto de te-arrancaré-el-alma-y-me-la-comeré que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. Y cuando tenías en cuenta el hecho de que ella podía deslizarse por las pesadillas de todo el mundo, lo decía todo.  
Toda su cara estaba pintada de blanco con líneas afiladas y angulares de color rojo y negro dibujadas encima de un modo que le recordó a un feroz guerrero Kabuki. Por otra parte, dado que era un demonio, no podía ser pintura. Podría muy bien ser su piel. Las líneas rojas estaban elaboradas de tal forma que daban la impresión de una burla permanente, siniestra y frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de negro que iba desde el lado de la nariz para formar una punta afilada en el extremo derecho. Del mismo modo, el negro pasó de la esquina de su ojo a su pelo. El color oscuro sólo incrementaba la palidez, frialdad y ausencia de piedad que eran los ojos jade.  
Sin alma. No había nada en ellos, salvo la promesa de una muerte brutal y un dolor tan profundo que solo traumatizarían a cualquiera con un mínimo de autopreservación.

Dado su enorme tamaño, habría sido intimidante en su peor día. Ataviado con armadura de púas en burdeos y oro cubierta de sangre, y una verdadera mueca en la cara, enviaría al mismo diablo a la esquina más próxima a encogerse.

 _Ayúdenme_...

Lucy quiso dar un paso atrás, pero la pared estaba allí, deteniéndola. No tenía retirada. La única salida era a través de él.

 _Sí, eso no iba a suceder_. _Ni siquiera un camión Mack sería capaz de moverlo_.

Sería como tratar de correr hacia Godzilla. Dejó salir el aliento lentamente, esperando que él atacara.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! —gruñó Sting desde donde estaba encadenado en la mesa—. Juro por los dioses, te destriparé por el culo con gusto si tan siquiera respiras sobre ella.

Eso logró que una de las cejas finamente arqueadas del demonio se alzara en una expresión burlona.

—Ya hemos comprobado que no hay nada que puedas hacer, excepto manchar mi armadura con tu sangre —volvió la mirada de brutal de nuevo a ella—. ¿Quién y qué eres?

La _muerta_ sería la respuesta más obvia. _Simplemente deja que sea rápido_. No quería regodearse en la miseria. Por nada del mundo.  
Además todo acerca del demonio le decía que disfrutaría viéndola sufrir.

Él echó a andar como si fuera a atacar.

—¡Contéstame, maldita!

¿Quién habría pensado que podría ponerse más espeluznante?

Lucy prefería la cara de Freddy Krueger treinta minutos después de que hubiera ingerido tres pastillas para dormir que hacer frente a esa montaña abrumadora de poder demoniaco.

Agarró la daga fuertemente en la mano y se apretó contra la pared, tratando de teletransportarse fuera.  
No pudo.

 _Estoy atrapada_.

Algo le bloqueaba los poderes y la sujetaba aquí como un insecto atrapado dentro de un tarro de miel.  
El demonio estaba casi sobre ella.

—Habla, mujer —gruñó en voz baja—. ¡Ahora!

—No puede.

Las palabras de Sting lo llevaron a detenerse bruscamente. Entrecerró los ojos sobre el cuerpo sangrante de Sting.

—Explícate.

—Es muda.

El demonio torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—Mientes.

—No tengo necesidad de mentir. Nunca ha sido capaz de decir una sola palabra, por lo que no puedes torturarla, será inútil. No, a menos que puedas leer la mente o el lenguaje de signos.

Natsu se detuvo a considerar la veracidad de las palabras de Sting. Estaba mintiendo?  
¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
¿Por qué no? Era lo que hacían las personas. Muchas veces, sin razón alguna, siempre que pensaban que estaban siendo agredidos y buscaban proteger sus patéticos culos. Si bien él no sabía nada más sobre la humanidad y los dioses, al menos sabía ese simple hecho.

No se podía confiar en nadie. Nunca.

Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad acerca de su presencia. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio vendría a este reino abandonado del infierno?  
Sólo había una explicación razonable que se le ocurriera...

—¿Qué es ella para ti, dios del sueño?

Sting se negó a mirarla. En cambio, miró a Natsu con una fuerza de espíritu que cosecharía respeto si Natsu fuera capaz de darle algo semejante a alguien.

—Nada. Solamente una Dream-Hunter enviada a rescatarme.

Esta vez sabía que Sting mentía. Y estaba sangrando y sufriendo debido a la negativa constante del bastardo a darle lo que necesitaba para liberarlos a los dos. La furia rasgó atravesándole, quería darse la vuelta y finalmente matar al imbécil de una vez por todas. Poco sabía Sting que ésa sería una muerte piadosa.

Al levantar la espada para cercenar la cabeza de Sting, el ratoncito asustado se lanzó contra él con todo lo que tenía. El peso de su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo con más fuerza de lo que hubiera creído posible. Le agarró de la muñeca, en realidad trató de desarmarlo. Cuando eso falló, lo apuñaló en el brazo tan profundamente que enterró la hoja de la daga hasta la empuñadura.

Natsu se hubiera burlado por el asalto si no hubiese estado tan aturdido. Nadie había tenido las pelotas para atacarle abiertamente cuando estaba libre, antes de su confinamiento.  
¿Qué demonios?

Lucy le golpeó en el cuello, algo que habría funcionado en cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, demasiados siglos de ser torturado le habían insensibilizado al dolor físico.  
Frunciendo los labios, levantó el brazo sobre ella.

—¡No te atrevas! —Sting tiró tan fuerte de sus cadenas que cada músculo del cuerpo se le hinchó.

Natsu frunció el ceño ante la reacción violenta del dios del sueño. Sting no había peleado así en toda la semana. Si la fuerza de voluntad pudiera romper las cadenas, Sting fácilmente se hubiera liberado.  
Había estado en lo cierto en su evaluación. La mujer significaba algo para Sting...  
No, él se dio cuenta al ver la furia asesina en los ojos de Sting, mientras el dios maldecía a Natsu y a su ascendencia. Ella lo era _todo_ para él.

 _Esto no tiene precio_.

Natsu le agarró las manos, la hizo girar en los brazos, y la sujetó contra el cuerpo para que enfrentara a Sting. Furiosa, luchó como una leona protegiendo su orgullo.

Interesante...

Sting irrumpió con una cadena de palabras malsonantes mientras hacía un intento más grande de alcanzarlos.

 _Muy_ interesante.

Sting estaba dispuesto a morir para protegerla.

 _Finalmente encontré la llave_.

Ella era la herramienta para quebrantar a Sting de una vez por todas. Los dioses habían tenido finalmente misericordia de él y le tiraron un hueso. Una lenta sonrisa le curvó los labios.  
Hasta que Lucy le estrelló su cabeza en la mandíbula con el suficiente impacto como para que regresara otra vez a los siglos de tortura. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no partirla por la mitad. En aquel momento, todo lo que podía saborear era su sangre. Era todo lo que quería.

 _Mátala y Sting sería inútil. Nunca hablaría entonces_.

Aquel conocimiento era la única cosa que le salvó la vida. Pero Lucy no estaría respirando durante mucho más tiempo si continuaba con eso. De hecho, el control resbaló aún más cuando ella le hundió sus dientes en la mano y le mordió hasta que sangró.  
Destellando salió del agujero de interrogatorios, llevándola a su habitación. Allí, la arrojó lejos de él.

Lucy giró en espiral dos veces antes de frenar. Su pelo rubio se estableció alrededor de los hombros en un manto de seda al caer en cuclillas como un depredador mortal a punto de lanzarse al cuello.

La miró.

—No lo hagas.

Lucy se congeló ante esas palabras las cuales prometían una muerte atroz si desobedecía. Sin embargo, permaneció en posición, lista para atacar si daba un solo paso hacia ella.  
Su mirada fría mantuvo prisionera la de ella cuando llegó a su brazo y tiró de la daga incrustada en la herida que le había hecho. Había sido capaz de conducirse entre las placas de la armadura y sabía por la sangre en sus manos que había logrado herir a la bestia.  
Pero más allá de la daga ensangrentada que cayó al suelo, no mostró ningún signo. Ni siquiera una mueca de dolor. En todo caso, parecía disfrutarlo.

 _Estoy muy jodida_.

¿Quién era él?  
¿ _Qué_ era?

Se limpió la sangre de la mano sobre la coraza blindada como si no fuera nada. Dejó una mancha ominosa, de color rojo brillante que no acababa de mezclarse con el color burdeos.

—No me puedes matar, griega. Todo lo que puedes hacer es tocarme las pelotas. Sugiero, que si quieres seguir respirando, no lo hagas.

Olvidando el joderle. Esto estaba mucho más allá de lo que siquiera era mensurable. Éste se ha saturado de esteroides.

¿ _Qué voy a hacer_?

 _Morir, sin duda_. Pero no sin una gran pelea.

Natsu vio el retorno de la cordura a sus ojos. Ojos felinos chocolates que literalmente brillaron con su espíritu intrépido. Nunca había visto nada igual. Y ellos fueron los que le habían dicho que Sting era un mentiroso. Los Dream-Hunter griegos, esos que protegían a los que duermen de las pesadillas y otros depredadores del subconsciente, todos, tenían vívidos ojos azules. Nunca había visto unos ojos similares a los suyos.

—¿Puedes hablar? —quería saber si Sting había mentido sobre eso también.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Al menos podía entenderlo. Ya era algo. No mucho, pero algo.  
Lucy comenzó a mover las manos en una danza graciosa. Era hermoso de ver. Y le llevó un minuto darse cuenta que era su idioma.

—No te entiendo.

Esta vez, ella sacudió las uñas. Él recibió un gesto de obscenidad.

—Te lo devuelvo.

Ahora, movía sus manos con rapidez y enojo evidente. No hay duda de que lo maldecía tanto como Sting.

Maldita sea, era hermosa. No de un modo clásico, perfecto, como una diosa o un demonio.  
Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para su cara ovalada. Tanto es así, que casi lo abrumó.

Pero sus labios...

Regordetes, llenos y de brillante color rosa, eran perfectos. El mero pensamiento de ellos, le agitó el cuerpo en completa rebelión. Le hacía ansiar poseer precisamente lo que debía matar.  
No era extraño que Sting fuera tan protector con ella. Si fuera su mujer, también mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. ¿Cómo no? Era un instinto primario el proteger las cosas que te importaban.

 _No en tu caso_.

Cierto. Él era un animal que no se preocupaba por nada excepto de sí mismo. Era todo lo que conocía. No llegaba a vivir la vida. La soportaba. Zeref lo había llevado en ese momento a casa y nada volvería a desalojarlo otra vez. Toda su existencia era la supervivencia básica. No tenía un funcionamiento superior en la mente. Ninguno. Hacía lo que le decían.  
No tenía otra opción.

Y ahora mismo, había un dios al que quebrantar.

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo a la mujer. Luego regresó a interrogar a Sting por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez.

* * *

 _Lucy_ dejó de moverse cuando se encontró sola. ¿Dónde estaba el Demonio?  
Mejor aún, ¿dónde estaba ella?

Al igual que el resto del reino en que había estado, la habitación estaba a oscuras, con la única luz que venía de esa extraña tubería roja en el techo que curiosamente le recordaba a la sangre. Un frío húmedo se aferraba al aire, haciendo el lugar aún más deprimente.

La parte más extraña, sin embargo, era la ausencia de una puerta. No había un solo rastro de una. Ni una ventana siquiera. Caminó por la habitación, inspeccionándola, dos veces. Efectivamente. La única forma de entrar o salir era la teletransportación. Algo que todavía no podía hacer.

¡Maldita sea!

Atrapada, vio una gran cama con dosel en la esquina. Mantas de piel la cubrían, pero no parecía que durmieran en ella. De hecho, había una capa de polvo. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra húmeda que formaban los pasillos donde había estado abajo. Había una chimenea, pero ningún fuego para ahuyentar el frío profundo de la habitación que cortaba hasta los huesos. Había un escritorio grande, muy limpio, de madera estilo Barroco. Un ordenador portátil, cosa extraña, descansaba en la parte superior del escritorio. El único artículo personal en la habitación.

Curiosa, se acercó, con la intención de encenderlo. Pero en el instante en que lo tocó, la parte superior se cerró de golpe, casi pierde los dedos.  
¿Qué diablos?  
Trató de abrirlo, pero se negó. Era como si la cosa estuviera viva y supiera que supuestamente ella no podía utilizarlo. Si… Pero al menos no estaba siendo torturada. Aún.

¿ _Qué voy a hacer_?

Recoger la daga, fue lo que hizo, y esperó. Una mueca se formó debido a la cantidad de sangre. Parecía que le hubiera golpeado una arteria. Y no había reaccionado a la puñalada. Obviamente, era un inmortal. Uno que disfrutaba con el dolor.

 _Estoy muerta_.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con ella, aparte de matarla?  
La respuesta obvia que la aterrorizaba aún más que la idea de morir. _No voy a ser violada_. No podría ser capaz de matarlo, pero podía castrarlo y sin duda lo haría si ponía una mano sobre ella. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, fue hacia la esquina y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Ahora estaba lista, e iba a renovar la batalla cuando él volviera.

* * *

—¿ _ **D**_ ónde está Lucy?

Natsu hizo una pausa ante el tono beligerante de Sting. Así que ése era el nombre de la mujer.  
Lucy. Era bonito... como una canción. Pero él no era un poeta.  
Era la muerte, y ella no era más que un peón para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Entrecerrando los ojos, fue hasta la mesa que sostenía a Sting en su lugar por cadenas. Muy bien, sabía lo mucho que dolía estar sujeto de ese modo.  
Tan humillante. No había ningún sentimiento peor que estar a merced de alguien más y no ser capaz de defenderse o incluso protegerse. Yacer allí sin tener ni idea de cuándo comenzaría la próxima ronda de tortura.  
Sin dignidad.  
Sin posibilidad de escapar...

En el fondo, una parte de él se compadeció de Sting.

¡ _No te atrevas_!

le gruñó la mente. Fue eso mismo lo que había conseguido que lo castigaran, para empezar. Y si no conseguía lo que necesitaba, allí estaría otra vez.

 _Nadie vino a por ti_.

Nunca lo olvidaría. Nadie intentó ayudarle. Nunca nadie tuvo una sola onza de compasión.  
Ni siquiera su propia madre. El recuerdo de su brutalidad estaba tan fresco hoy como lo había estado cuando era niño, maldiciéndola por dejarle morir.  
Sin protección.  
Solo.

Pero Lucy había venido a por Sting. Había arriesgado su vida tratando de ayudarlo. Los celos le atravesaron el corazón. ¿Qué había en Sting que fuera tan especial y merecedor de tanta preocupación y lealtad? ¿Tal sacrificio personal?

" _¿Cómo te atreves a proclamar a esa cosa patética como mi descendencia divina? ¿Cómo te atreves a_ _darle mi nombre, perra? Los dos me enfermáis. Sácalo fuera de mi vista antes de que os destripe a ambos_ ".

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho. Era como todos lo habían visto. Nada más que basura sin valor para ser usado y descartado.  
Pisoteado.  
Y eso prendió fuego a su temperamento.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y agarró por el pelo a Sting. Las fosas nasales se le dilataron, obligó a Sting a encontrar su mirada.

—Dime lo que quiero saber o la mataré.

Sting miró la sangre en la armadura de Natsu.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has hecho ya?

Natsu se burló de la pregunta. Era su propia sangre la que manchaba su armadura, no la de Lucy. La sangre brutalmente tomada de él, debido a que todavía tenía que quebrantar al griego.  
Sólo Sting tenía la capacidad de terminar con el sufrimiento de Natsu y el hijo de puta testarudo no lo haría. Maldito sea por ello.  
De manera que atormentó al griego a su vez, no tan cruelmente como lo haría Zeref, pero lo suficiente para que Natsu se sintiera mejor.

—¿Qué diversión habría en eso? Es más tortuoso para ti saber que la tengo a mi disposición. Que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Nada.

Sting explotó en una serie de blasfemias tan repugnantes, que era un milagro que su boca no se quemara espontáneamente.

Natsu apretó la mano en el pelo de Sting.

—Si quieres su seguridad, dime dónde está la llave.

—No lo sé.

—¡Mierda! Sé que es un hecho que eres el único que tiene acceso a ella.

Sting movió la cabeza en negación.

Natu quería aplastar su cráneo. Zeref estaba más impaciente por momentos. Si Sting no se desmoronaba pronto, zeref le devolvería a su agujero y le cerraría la boca de nuevo con el perno. Esta vez, sería permanente y nunca se le concedería alivio.

Que los dioses ayudaran a Sting entonces. Zeref no tendría la piedad que Natsu tenía. Tanto como el idiota pensaba que estaba sufriendo ahora, era un paseo por el paraíso comparado con lo que vendría.  
Sabía por experiencia personal que el peor lugar para estar era entre Zeref y todo lo que quería Zeref.

 _Vamos, bastardo estúpido. Dame lo que necesito para salvarnos a todos_.

—Una palabra tuya y os dejaré ir a ambos.

—Que te jodan.

—No es la palabra que quería. —Gruñendo Natsu lo soltó. Esto era más de lo mismo de lo que había conseguido durante dos semanas. Y él había terminado por ser el chivo expiatorio de Zeref. Siendo culpado y castigado por la obstinación de Sting. Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo con él, puede ser que también a él lo inmovilizaran en la mesa al lado de Sting. Pero no más.

—Está bien. Voy a preguntarle a Lucy. Vamos a ver lo que sabe.

Sting dejó escapar un grito tan fuerte y lleno de tanto dolor que tenía que proceder desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—No le hagas daño. ¡No te atrevas! Te daré lo que sea que quieras si la liberas.

Por una vez le creyó. La emoción en la voz de Sting y en sus ojos era demasiado real para ser falsos, y ese grito...  
Fue uno nacido del amor desesperado. Natsu no tenía ningún concepto de esa palabra. Pero había visto a madres que habían muerto protegiendo a sus crías. A hombres que se sacrificaron por sus amigos, familiares, y mujeres.

¿Realmente Lucy significaba tanto para Sting?

—¿Podrías dar tu vida por ella?

Sting no dudó en su respuesta.

—Sí.

Fascinante. ¿Qué podría hacer que un dios quisiera morir para mantener a otro seguro?

—¿Crees que haría lo mismo por ti?

—Vino a por mí.

Esas palabras le picaron. Sting estaba en lo cierto. Había arriesgado todo para tratar de rescatar al dios del sueño.

—¿La amas?

Sting no respondió. Más bien, hizo lo que nunca había hecho a lo largo de sus torturas.  
Le rogó.

—Por favor, por favor no le hagas daño. Juro que si la mantienes a salvo, te entregaré la llave, la pondré en tus manos.

El alivio le recorrió cuando finalmente escuchó las palabras que le salvarían el culo y lo librarían de más degradación.  
Siempre que Sting no le estuviera mintiendo. ¿Realmente Lucy significaba tanto?

La confianza no estaba en su naturaleza. Cada vez que había cometido ese error, la repercusión le había sido empujada por la garganta y pisoteado en el estómago. Lo único en lo que tenía fe era en la voluntad que mostraban otras personas para mentir y cagarse en él.  
Pero en esto, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que tener esa maldita llave. Más temprano que tarde.

Miró a Sting.

—Tienes tres días para volver. Si no tengo la llave, entonces, te enviaré sus restos.

Dando un paso atrás, Natsu chasqueó los dedos. Las cadenas se desvanecieron.

Sting se quedó allí, jadeando y débil. Al igual que había hecho él cuando Zeref finalmente lo había liberado. Una parte de él estaba arrepentido por su participación en esto. Odiaba ver a alguien más con dolor. Pero mejor Sting que él. Por lo menos no había cerrado la boca de Sting con un perno. Se frotó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, cuando un dolor fantasma le recordó lo mucho que le había dolido. Tampoco había violado las partes privadas del cuerpo de Sting. El tipejo creía que sabía lo que era la tortura. No tenía idea de lo amable que Natsu había sido comparado con otros, que llamaban a este infierno casa. Sting debería estar de rodillas en señal de gratitud.

Natsu extendió la mano y le devolvió la ropa a Sting.

—Tres días, Olímpico. No me falles.

Entonces utilizó los poderes para enviar de vuelta a Sting al reino de los mortales del que lo había secuestrado.  
Cómo le gustaría poder ir con él. Sin embargo, Zeref le había quitado esa posibilidad en el momento en que lo trajo aquí. Sólo podía sacar a otros fuera del reino de los humanos o devolverlos.  
Nunca a sí mismo.  
Pero ahora, eso no importaba.

Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la idea de entregar la llave del Olimpo a Zeref. Haría feliz a su señor. O por lo menos tan feliz como el miserable hijo de puta podía ser.  
Tal vez entonces sería perdonado y se le permitiría permanecer sin cadenas.  
Y con suerte, Sting estaría de vuelta en un par de horas.

Al mismo tiempo, quería entender qué pasaba con la mujer que era tan especial como para que un dios como Sting diera su vida por ella.  
¿Estaba Sting tan desquiciado como para poner la seguridad de la mujer por encima de la suya propia? La gente mentía y se traicionaba. Especialmente cuando el amor estaba involucrado.

Era sólo una fuerte herramienta usada contra los débiles.  
Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 _Te amo_.

Se burló de la idea. Palabras baratas, sin sentido, esgrimidas por asnos egoístas incapaces de comprender el significado de las mismas.  
Lucy era como todos los demás.  
Se volvería contra Sting.  
Y él le haría al dios un favor.  
Se lo demostraría.

* * *

hello e aqui otro cap y espero hayan dsfrutado cn el cap del manga...  
en fin saludos y quieren conti?


	4. Chapter 4

.

CAPÍTULO 3

.

 _ **C**_ uando regresó a su habitación, Natsu esperaba encontrar alerta a la mujer y se agachó, preparado para que se lanzara sobre él otra vez. Sin embargo, estaba sentada en la esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada sobre los antebrazos. Un suave y delicado ronquido le hizo saber que estaba profundamente dormida.

¿Cómo puede ser?

Él no había sido capaz de hacer algo más que dormir una siesta desde que había sido liberado. E incluso había sido muy corta, despertando sobresaltado al menor ruido o la más leve agitación en el aire. Real o imaginaria. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella en medio de territorio enemigo, y...  
Dormía.  
Profundamente.

 _Es una tonta_.

Por encima de todo, era una rareza envuelta por el enigma y la contradicción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida y cuerpo por otra persona? ¿Por qué había venido aquí? ¿Realmente?

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. La armadura crujió muy ligeramente por el movimiento. El largo pelo rubio se derramaba sobre los hombros y las piernas, formando un sedoso manto brillante. En esa posición, se veía aún más frágil y diminuta que antes... Como una pequeña rosa en su suelo. Y olía como la belleza. La mayoría de los demonios tenía un olor endemoniado, pero no ella.

Olía como el sol del verano que no había visto desde que era un niño... en los días en que había creído en la belleza y la decencia. Cuando él había mirado hacia un futuro que estúpidamente había creído sería brillante.  
Antes de que la inocencia le hubiera sido tan violentamente arrebatada, y luego arrojada a la cara.

Vacilante, pero también demasiado curioso para detenerse, le tocó un mechón de cabello que colgaba a su lado. La suavidad del grueso rizo lo sobresaltó. Era como tocar el pétalo de una rosa.  
Por lo menos él recordaba esa sensación.

Lentamente, se lo llevó a la nariz para poder aspirar el olor dulce y agradable que parecía ser parte de ella. Ah, sí... le hizo pensar en el hogar que nunca había conocido o tenido.  
Cerró los ojos para saborear el aroma a medida que se le introducía en la sangre como el fuego. Contra su voluntad, los pensamientos se dirigieron a cómo se vería ella desnuda. Cómo se sentiría al tenerla debajo de él, cuando saboreara su piel bronceada y la tomara.  
No, mejor aún, encima de él. Sí, esa fue la imagen que él codiciaba. Con este cabello suave cosquilleándole la piel mientras ella lo montaba como nadie lo había hecho antes. Lento y tierno.  
Con besos suaves que no le drenaran la sangre.  
Al igual que él haría con ella.

 _No seas estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una ancianita?_

El sexo es sexo. Un acto animal sin sentido que el cuerpo necesita de vez en cuando. Sólo un absoluto imbécil imprime emoción en eso.  
¿Y desde cuándo el sexo incluso es tierno? Sobre todo con alguien tan repugnante como él lo era. Infiernos, tenía suerte de que cualquier mujer se rebajara a sí misma para follar con él.  
Lucy nunca lo haría.

El pensamiento aguijoneaba profundamente. Pero era verdad. Lo primero que había hecho después de que regresara su fuerza fue buscar a una amante demonio para saciar lo que más había perdido, el único placer que Zeref no había tomado de él. Había necesitado la liberación en el peor tipo de forma. Pero ella, la demonio de albino cabello había sido fría y seca, el tacto áspero y exigente cuando lo había arañado y mordido hasta que sangró. Incluso lo había golpeado haciéndole perder algunos dientes. Y su cabello había sido duro y quebradizo. Nada como la cálida suavidad de su pequeña flor.

 _Abre los ojos_ , Sšn*.

Como si oyera su deseo más profundo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro bajo y se frotó la mejilla contra los brazos cruzados. Parpadeó una vez, luego se sacudió cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente se deslizó lejos con el pánico en sus ojos chocolate. Para consternación de él, sus acciones causaron que el cabello cayera fuera de su alcance. Todo su cuerpo se tensó para la batalla, como si esperara que él se volviera violento sin razón alguna.

—Yo... —se detuvo a sí mismo antes de prometerle que no le haría daño. Se negó a darle ese poder.

Mejor ser temido.  
Siempre.  
Así que en lugar de eso, se movió para confrontarla.

Lucy se levantó después de él, sólo para darse cuenta de que realmente no importaba. Todavía era mucho más alto que ella y la hacía sentir como si pudiera caber en su bolsillo. Que los dioses la ayudaran si él se volvía violento. No habría mucho de su parte en la lucha. Ya había hecho todo lo posible y lo había apuñalado, y él la había sujetado con tanta rapidez y facilidad que todavía la dejaba estupefacta. Pero lucharía. Siempre y cuando respirara, nunca cedería sin una pelea.

Dicho esto, él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella en absoluto. Se quedó mirando al demonio, deseando tener algún modo de preguntarle. Si sólo tuviera los poderes. Entonces podría enviarle los pensamientos.  
De esta manera...

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándolo con todo el odio dirigido a él.  
Ella trató de hacerle señales otra vez. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue fruncir el ceño. Algo que lo volvió el doble de siniestro por las líneas de color negro y rojo en su cara blanca.

—¿Es así como hablas? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
Él maldijo por lo bajo.

Con movimientos de charada en lugar de lenguaje de señas, ella trató de decirle que si podía devolverle algunos de los poderes, sería capaz de comunicarse con él.

El ceño se profundizó.

—¿Qué? ¿El techo? ¿Qué con eso?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y trató de pensar en otra forma de ilustrar sus poderes. Agitó los brazos alrededor como el humo.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Esto es molesto.

El demonio no tenía ni idea.  
Se detuvo mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que intentar. Tenía que haber una manera de que pudiera escribir...

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, él se manifestó delante de ella. Su gran tamaño, y la repentina aparición de su cara, la hicieron jadear. A distancia, había sido feroz. Tan de cerca, literalmente, podía sentir su poder. Era como una corriente eléctrica en el aire que hizo que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello se le erizara.

La hacía parecer absolutamente enana y no se debía al volumen de la armadura que llevaba.  
Él era tan grande.

Los ojos jade la quemaron con frialdad, era un milagro que no tuviera quemaduras por congelación.  
En el siguiente latido, él envolvió un musculoso brazo alrededor de ella y la arrastró a sus brazos. Los ojos le brillaron un instante antes de que bajara la boca a la suya.  
Por un simple nanosegundo, fue sorprendida por la cálida suavidad de los labios. La gentileza de su abrazo mientras barría la lengua contra la de ella en el más dulce beso que jamás había conocido.

Hasta que recordó que él era un demonio que había estado torturando a Sting. La furia se encendió en ella y le mordió el labio con todo lo que tenía.

Él se retiró con una maldición.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Lucy se quedó inmóvil, los ojos muy abiertos, cuando esas palabras le salieron volando de la boca en vez del soplo vacío que salía normalmente al hablar. Impresionada, apretó las manos sobre los labios y garganta.

¿Había sido realmente ella? ¿Así era como sonaría _su_ voz? Era ajena, extraña e... Increíble.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron letales mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Tienes suerte de que no te mate por esto.

Pero ése no era su mayor preocupación. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberle dado una voz cuando nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo?  
Nadie.  
Ni siquiera Sting.

Su labio superior se curvó con un gruñido siniestro y se lamió la zona en la que ella le había mordido.

—Puedes hablar ahora.

—¿Cómo? —el sonido de su propia voz la sobresaltó.

Él se frotó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior, luego hizo una mueca por el parche revestido de color rojo de la herida aún sangrante. Que coincidía con la línea roja que le dividía el rostro.

—Tengo todo tipo de poderes. Ese es sólo uno de ellos.

—¿Es por eso que me besaste?

Su mirada se volvió aún más glacial.

—No, en absoluto. Hoy todavía tenían que partirme el labio, así que pensé que sería mejor ocuparme de ello. Muchas gracias por ser tan amable al complacerme.

El humor sarcástico la atrapó con la guardia baja. Por un momento, no lo vio como un demonio aterrador. Casi parecía...  
Humano.

Preocupada por el pensamiento, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué otros poderes tienes?

La pregunta provocó que algo tenebroso cayera sobre él, con creces. Cuando habló, gruñó las palabras como el demonio que aparentaba ser.

—Ruega por no encontrar _nunca_ esa respuesta.

Muy bien. Si quería jugar a ese juego...

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su mirada se desvió en dirección a la cama.  
El calor le quemó las mejillas.

—Puedes olvidarte de ello. A menos que practiques la necrofilia, nunca va a suceder.

—¿Necrofilia?

Ella se preparó para un posible ataque.

—Me mataría antes de dejar que me toques.

Natsu se quedó paralizado por completo ante esas palabras, que le parecieron más duras que un golpe y lo llevaron directamente hacia el pasado.

" _Podrido pedazo de mierda, eres inferior a mí_ ".

Ella no dijo eso, pero su tono e indignación lo implicaba. De repente, era un hombre joven de nuevo, siendo ridiculizado por su ineptitud.  
Rechazado.  
Humillado.  
Sin ser suficiente para conservarlo.

Lo sentía ahora, justo como había sido entonces. Cruda y dolorosa verdad que no podía cambiar. No había pedido nacer, y malditamente seguro que no había pedido ser inmortal. Había tratado de ser decente. Una vez. ¿Y a que le había conducido?  
Torturado durante siglos.

La ira se encendió y le tomó todo lo que tenía para no golpearla y tirarla del pedestal dorado desde donde lo miraba con esa nariz patricia.  
Pero la verdad es que él lo sabía mejor que nadie -una verdad con la que había sido alimentado hasta producirle nauseas- las palabras eran mucho más dolorosas que los golpes físicos. Eran las que duraban más tiempo después de que los cortes se curaran y se desvanecieran las contusiones.

Los golpes verbales le partían el alma y le carcomían el corazón para la eternidad.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mujer —le pasó una mirada burlona sobre el cuerpo—. Prefiero masturbarme con una lija infestada de pulgas que tocarte.

Lucy se quedó aturdida momentáneamente por el crudo y vívido insulto. Nadie le había dicho nada parecido antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —nada más tenía sentido.

Él contestó a la pregunta con una propia.

—¿Por qué viniste a por Sting?

¿Por qué creía?

—Debido a que estaba en problemas y necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara.

—¿Arriesgarías tu vida por él?

Ella se burló de su ridícula pregunta.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Eso pareció confundirlo aún más.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

Su ceño fruncido se profundizo aún más.

—¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida para proteger la suya?

Se dio cuenta de que él honestamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Era como si estuvieran hablando idiomas completamente diferentes otra vez.

—¿Tú no tienes a nadie a quién proteger?

Orgulloso, enderezó la postura.

—Yo mismo.

—Y...

Intensas emociones le cruzaron a través de los rasgos. Sorpresa, reflexión, desconcierto, y, finalmente, se vio aún más confuso.

—Nadie. Las criaturas sensibles son traicioneras en el mejor de los casos, cruel en el peor. Ninguna vale la pena una gota de mi sangre o sudor.

Bueno. Eso era todo, entonces.  
Él era un demonio, de cabo a rabo. Sin alma. Sin la capacidad de valorar o amar a nadie excepto a él mismo. ¿Por qué había esperado otra cosa?

—Entonces eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber de ti, ¿no?

Él arqueó una gruesa ceja pintada de negro.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Que eres un hijo de puta.

Él no sonreía, pero se dio cuenta de que el insulto amargo le divertía.

—¿No lo somos todos?

—No —ella bajó su voz en un tono firme—. No, no lo somos. Ni por asomo.

Él frunció los labios en una mueca siniestra, que seguramente había provocado pesadillas y derrames cerebrales en un sinnúmero de personas.

—Entonces eres una tonta. Sting ya te ha dejado. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás por ti cuando lo liberé.

Sí, claro. Ella sabía que no era así.

—Estás mintiendo.

Él levantó las manos para formar una niebla. Allí, en medio de todo, vio la habitación donde Sting había estado, un cuarto que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Lo ves? Se ha ido y te ha dejado, a pesar de que sabe que probablemente te torturaré y mataré por venir aquí.

El demonio estaba mintiendo acerca de su... Se negó a terminar ese pensamiento en caso de que le tuviera dentro de la cabeza. Sting nunca haría una cosa así. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Entonces él tenía una buena razón para dejarme.

—Sí, él negoció su libertad con la tuya.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No te creo. Ni una sola palabra, ni durante un nanosegundo —y no lo hizo, a pesar de que sus instintos animales le decían que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía fe en Sting.

Siempre tenía fe en él.

Natsu se sorprendió por su confianza en alguien que estaba seguro no lo merecía. Lo único en lo que él podía creer era en la voluntad de otros para hacerle daño o sacrificarlo por sus propios caprichos, ganancias personales, y placeres.  
¿Cómo podría alguien de su edad ser tan estúpida y ciega?

De repente, oyó a Zeref llamarlo. Si no fuera por la presencia de ella, habría esbozado una mueca de dolor. Sabía lo que su señor quería y sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el hijo de puta cuando el informe lo decepcionara.  
Una vez más.  
Esto iba a dejar una marca...  
Pero no tenía otra opción. Hacer esperar a Zeref solo empeoraría el castigo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, manifestó comida para la mujer en la parte superior del escritorio. No tenía sentido dejarla hambrienta cuando no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera esta vez.  
Las entrañas se le apretaron en un nudo que le ahogaba. No de miedo, de terror.

—Volveré.

Lucy comenzó a preguntar a dónde iba, pero él se fue demasiado rápido.  
Agradecida por su ausencia, intentó de nuevo encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. No había ventanas. Ni armario. Sólo este cuarto y nada más. Qué extraño...

—¿Qué hago cuando tenga que ir al baño?

No es que ella necesitara uno en este momento, pero...  
Un fuerte zumbido detrás de ella la hizo saltar hacia un lado. Se dio la vuelta para ver una puerta en la pared. El corazón le latió con fuerza, corrió hacia ella, esperando que la condujera a un pasillo.

Lo que estaba ahí la sorprendió aún más. Era un baño enorme, brillante, con una ducha de vapor de mármol y una bañera con patas. La brillante decadencia parecía fuera de lugar con la austeridad de la habitación. Obviamente, aquí era dónde el vanidoso hijo de puta se mimaba.

Meció la puerta hacia adelante y atrás mientras consideraba su aparición. ¿Así era cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí? Lo pedías, y...

—Quiero irme.

No pasó nada.

 _Vamos. No me hagas esto. Sabes que quiero que me dejes salir de aquí_. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Por dónde me voy? ¿Qué debo hacer para irme? —tal vez la clave estaba en la redacción.

Pero se decepcionó cuando no apareció otra puerta.

 _Realmente no creías que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?_

Un chacal podía esperar.  
Hablando de eso, trató de transformarse en uno. Pero incluso esa capacidad innata le fue arrebatada. Ahora era prácticamente una humana.

Qué horrible. No es que ser humana fuera malo, pero no le gustaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Le gustaba tener los poderes. Todo lo que tenía ahora eran los sentidos agudizados.

 _Por lo menos tienes algo_.

 _Oh, sorpresa. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Tal vez mañana gane la Lotería de Shirley Jackson_.

Sí, eso sería suerte.

—Pero ahora tengo voz —no pudo resistirse a decir eso en voz alta. Era tan extraño ser capaz de hablar después de una vida de silencio.

La última vez que había hablado...

Ella se estremeció ante el horror que le había costado la voz. Su madre se la había robado para mantenerla a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, deseaba que su madre la hubiera dejado gritar y morir con el resto de ellos.  
Hubiera sido un destino mucho más benévolo. Especialmente si el demonio le hacía a ella lo que le había hecho a Sting.

Queriendo desviar la atención del pasado que dolía demasiado contemplar, y el futuro que no estaba resultando ser mejor, regresó al dormitorio, donde el cálido y agradable aroma de la comida la atrajo a la mesa.

Apartó la tapa de plata adornada para encontrar una extraña variedad. ¿Plátanos fritos? Irónicamente, a ella le gustaban. ¿Se lo habría extraído del cerebro? Ese concepto realmente le daba miedo. No le gustaba la idea de cualquiera leyéndole los pensamientos.

Los otros platos tenían un poco más de sentido, bollería y una especie de pastel de carne frita. También había abundancia de frutas y vino. Probablemente suficiente para darle de comer durante días.

Todo parecía delicioso, lo que le trajo otra pregunta.

—¿Está envenenada?

Con un demonio, no se sabía. Aunque para ser honesta, si quisiera matarla, ciertamente no tendría que recurrir a esto. Probablemente podría matarla con el pensamiento. Y, definitivamente,con las manos.  
Sin duda, la comida era segura.

Tomando el plato vacío, lo llenó, y luego se sentó a comer en la guarida de su enemigo.

* * *

—¿ _ **Y**_ bien?

Natsu despreciaba esas palabras con una furiosa pasión. Las clasificaba a la altura de la extracción de ojos, de la evisceración y la castración.  
No tenía miedo de Zeref. Simplemente, sabía lo que el hijo de puta iba a hacer con él cuando le respondiera, y temía el dolor que vendría.

 _Eso sí, no me castres_...

El sexo era la única fuente remota de placer que podría tener aquí. Lamentablemente, odiaría perderlo.

—Estoy cerca, mi señor.

Zeref siseó como una serpiente que se estaba preparando para atacar.

—¿Cerca? ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste hace dos días?

 _No, te dije que me dejaras en paz para interrogarlo, Rey Tarado, y me has enviado a tantas jodidas_ _diligencias que no he tenido más de una hora para sondearle en más de cuarenta y ocho horas_.

Natsu apretó los dientes para no decir las palabras que le provocarían la castración. Se obligó a mantener la mirada entrenada en el suelo a los pies de Zeref. Si él miraba hacia arriba, Zeref podría arrancarle los ojos. Pero lo que realmente quería hacerle era sacarle la mierda a golpes.

Si tan sólo pudiera. Sin los poderes, no llegaría a dar un solo golpe antes de que Zeref lo placase. Y debido a que lo había intentado suficientes veces, sabía exactamente el castigo para _esa_ estupidez en particular.

—Por fin he encontrado una manera de quebrantarle. Os la conseguiré muy pronto.

En lugar de aplacar a Zeref, lo envió a una furia homicida.

—Dime la verdad, ¿duele ser tan estúpido? Sólo necesito saberlo. ¿En serio? Pensaría que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido lo que hago con los fracasados.

Natsu se preparó cuando el dolor explotó a lo largo de todo su ser y la armadura desapareció. Tan pronto como estuvo desnudo, Zeref le lanzó a través de la pared de piedra detrás de él. Aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo donde trató de recuperar el aliento, pero era imposible respirar a través de la pulsante agonía. Zeref rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo levantó por el cuello, estrangulándolo con mano de hierro. No se perdió el brillo de maldad en los ojos de Zeref que le dijeron que no se trataba de un castigo.  
Se trataba de placer.

 _Sí, iba a ser una noche muy larga_.

* * *

*Sšn; Proviene del egipcio medio Sšn ('flor de loto').

* * *

hello gente!  
q es de sus vidas? vieron el cap de esta semana? sufrieron? :C  
y con el manga? mashima debe estar cada vez mas adicto a drogas ilicitas xD  
pero en vola, como fan creo q se a perdido un poco el sentido en si del anime :/  
mucho sucesos que se alejaron demasiado de la trama original del anime..pero en fin  
es mi humirde opinion... no se enfaden  
les gusto el cap? qren conti?

saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

.

CAPÍTULO 4

.

 _ **Lucy**_ caminaba en círculos por el dormitorio del cual había memorizado cada detalle, incluso el diseño de las grietas del suelo. Había comido y luego había empezado a pasearse por lo que tuvo que ser horas y horas… Si no un día entero.

La frustración le formó un nudo amargo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podría…?

El aire se revolvió tras ella.  
Giró, lista para luchar.

El demonio se encontraba por fin de vuelta. Pero algo iba mal. El chacal en ella podía sentirlo, aún cuando él estaba allí de pie, tan orgulloso y feroz como lo había estado antes.

Tensa y nerviosa, esperó a que hiciera o dijera algo.  
Como ella, él no se movió mientras se evaluaban el uno al otro. El peso de aquella aterradora y glacial mirada acerada envió un temblor sobre ella…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Natsu contuvo el aliento mientras discutía silenciosamente qué acción tomar. Era estúpido el quedarse aquí mientras estaba herido. Lo sabía.  
Su habitación siempre fue un lugar en el infierno donde podría retirarse para estar a salvo de todos excepto de Ultear y Zeref, allí no había forma de prohibirles la entrada.  
Pero con ella aquí…

 _¿De qué te quejas? Serás maltratado pase lo que pase_.

Al menos ella no tenía sus poderes. Sólo podría proporcionarle mucho dolor.  
Con los otros…  
Sería ilimitado, sobre todo después de su retribución.

 _Además, no tengo ningún otro lugar donde ir_.

Tendría que encerrarla antes de desmayarse, pero Zeref lo había dejado completamente exhausto después de que por fin se cansara de darle una paliza. Natsu ahora estaba muy débil. Muy enfermo. Era asombroso que hubiera vuelto siquiera aquí.

 _No te caigas, maldito, pedazo de mierda sin valor. No te atrevas a mostrar ninguna debilidad_.

Él era férreo de espíritu. Pero el cuerpo se negó a cooperar. Contra su voluntad, las piernas le cedieron y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, sorprendiéndose de no haber roto la piedra. Intentó permanecer consciente. Avanzar lentamente hacia la cama.  
El cuerpo ni siquiera le concedería tanto. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado dolorido.  
En contra de todos sus intentos, la oscuridad lo acogió.

Lucy retrocedió mientras lo observaba tirado en el suelo en una pila de gigantesca armadura metálica. ¿Era un truco?  
¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Qué podría ganar al caer frente a ella?  
Aún así… los demonios en Azmodea eran traicioneros. Malvados. Uno nunca sabía de qué fechorías eran capaces. No antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y estuvieran sobre ti.

Siempre cautelosa y curiosa, avanzó lentamente, lista para salir corriendo si la agarraba.  
No lo hizo.

No fue hasta que se arrodilló que vio la sangre rezumar del pelo, así como sobre su armadura y cara. En varios sitios, la sangre corría bajo las placas de acero y goteaba en el suelo de piedra.

Había sido golpeado. Brutalmente. No, despiadadamente. Los golpes habían estropeado la pintura blanca y las líneas rojas y negras sobre su cara, mostrándole que después de todo era maquillaje y no su tono de piel.

 _¿Qué hago?_

No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Y en el fondo de la mente estaba el miedo de que si moría, ella moriría también. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Probablemente, ni siquiera Sting.

Mierda.

¿Qué tan herido estaba? La respuesta era obvia, lo suficientemente grave para que algo tan mortalmente feroz como él estuviera inconsciente. Considerando lo que había visto de él, eso parecía ser imposible.  
Sin embargo, estaba tirado y quieto como un muerto. Y ya había un charco de sangre formándose bajo él.

Alcanzó las hebillas de su armadura y comenzó a quitar las pesadas piezas. Y eran realmente pesadas… como levantar tablones de plomo. ¿Cómo podía caminar con ellas y no caerse? No era asombroso que fuera tan formidablemente enorme. Tenía que serlo para poder sostenerlo todo.

Bajo la armadura llevaba un negro y ligeramente acolchado traje que debía usar para impedir que el metal le magullara la piel. Con cuidado, lo echó hacia atrás para examinar sus heridas.

Cuando expuso su cuello, hizo un descubrimiento inesperado. Tenía un curioso tatuaje de una hermosa y multicolor golondrina. La cola comenzaba en el hueco de su garganta y caía abruptamente a lo largo de la clavícula con las alas atravesando desde poco más allá del hombro hasta justo encima del pezón. Un pezón que tenía una atroz cicatriz que lo atravesaba, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un piercing y luego se lo hubiera arrancado. Se encogió ante el mero pensamiento y compulsivamente se llevó la mano a su propio pecho.

 _Ahhh, eso tuvo que doler_.

Intentando no pensar en ello, siguió estudiando el tatuaje. Principalmente la golondrina era azul, pero las alas también eran rojas, amarillas, verdes y blancas. La cola del pájaro estaba dividida, y en medio de las dos plumas salía lo que parecía ser un corazón roto en rojo oscuro.  
Qué extraño. Aquel caprichoso pájaro no encajaba en absoluto con su imagen malvada. Era algo que un optimista o soñador podría querer.  
No la mano derecha del mal personificado.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para considerarlo. Continuando, destapó un bien musculado y leonado cuerpo cuya absoluta perfección estaba estropeada una y otra vez por incontables cicatrices, cortes, y contusiones. Las contusiones se intercalaban sobre otras contusiones, cicatrices y heridas que se dividían entre sí. Había también numerosas señales de mordiscos, donde los bocados habían dejado una impresión dental tan nítida que incluso un dentista envidiaría. Y por estos, podría asegurar que al menos tres seres diferentes lo habían atacado.

El estómago se le encogió ante la exposición física de una vida tan llena de miseria. Por dios, ¿cuántas veces tenía que ser alguien golpeado para llevar esa cantidad de heridas?  
Francamente, no podía escoger cuál de ellas le habría causado más dolor. Aunque la que tenía bajo la barbilla parecía particularmente repugnante.  
Incluso peor que las salvajes y dentadas marcas, eran las profundas y frescas incisiones y verdugones dejados por una fusta de púas. Debía ser lo que provocó que él se derrumbara. Ella inspiró bruscamente. Alguien lo había hecho trizas y, por lo visto, había disfrutado con ello. Vio las heridas defensivas sobre sus antebrazos y bíceps donde él había intentado impedir que los latigazos golpearan otras partes de su cuerpo y había fallado.

Obviamente el demonio no estaba en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia de este lugar. Lo que le hacía preguntarse quién le habría hecho esto.  
¿Zeref? ¿Ultear?  
¿Y por qué?  
¿Qué había hecho él para que quisieran torturarlo tan brutalmente?

Sin respuestas, le quitó los largos calzoncillos negros que llevaba bajo la armadura y el acolchado. Le recordaron los pantalones cortos de ciclista que se abrazaban a sus delgadas caderas y a sus musculosos muslos.

Lucy intentó apartar la mirada del bulto que le decía que sus músculos no era la única parte de su cuerpo que era enorme. Los dioses definitivamente habían sido benévolos con él en aquella área.

 _Detén esto_.

Pero era tan difícil no mirar fijamente. Tenía la clase de cuerpo que una mujer no veía todos los días. La clase de cuerpo que una querría cubrir con el suyo y simplemente sentir la cálida dureza contra la propia piel. Y mientras que lo más probable es que fuera malvado de corazón, no había forma de negar el hecho de que estaba exquisitamente bien formado.

No, daba la impresión de ser tan delicioso que casi podía entender el porqué le habían mordido. Pero las otras señales…  
Aquellas no las entendía en absoluto.

Devolvió la atención a su cabeza, donde la sangre rezumaba de una fea incisión justo encima de su oreja izquierda. Todavía seguía inconsciente.  
Y sangrando por todas partes. Ella incluso no podía comenzar a catalogar la lista de heridas.

Bajó la mirada hacia su brazo donde lo había apuñalado. Tenía tantas heridas allí, que no estaba segura de cuál era la suya. Ese pensamiento le provocó náuseas. No era asombroso que no hubiera reaccionado. Lo más probables es que lo apuñalara en una contusión. U otra herida.  
Y aunque exactamente no le gustara o confiara en nadie, no quería hacerles daño tampoco. Ni siquiera a él. Lamentaba haberle añadido más dolor y se odió por esa debilidad.  
A ella no debería importarle su dolor en lo más mínimo. Él seguramente no había tenido ninguna piedad de Sting. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía verlo tan devastado?

 _Porque no soy un demonio desalmado como él_.

No encontraba ninguna alegría o comprensión en el abuso o la maldad.  
El estómago se le agitó por la compasión y corrió al cuarto de baño a por una palangana de agua caliente para poder lavar y vendar sus heridas.  
Para las vendas, tuvo que rasgar las sábanas.  
Le llevó algún tiempo, pero con mucho cuidado limpió y vendó cada herida. Una vez terminó con el cuerpo, vertió el agua, cogió agua limpia del baño, y corrió de nuevo para poder atender su cara y cabeza. Mientras quitaba el cruel maquillaje de sus rasgos, lentamente destapó la verdad de su "demonio".

Era hermoso. Absolutamente impresionante.  
No había ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Habría sido tan hermoso como una mujer, excepto por el corte áspero de su masculina mandíbula y la agudeza de sus pómulos, ambos cubiertos por una barba de dos días de color rosa. No era asombroso que llevara maquillaje. Sería difícil aterrorizar a los demonios de este lugar con su apariencia, ni siquiera siendo tan alto y musculoso como era.  
Por no mencionar que estaba bastante segura que lo usaba para ocultar los moratones sobre la frente, mejillas y mandíbula.

Antes de que comprendiera lo que hacía, deslizó los dedos sobres los suaves labios, recordando lo bien que habían sabido hasta… se estremeció cuando vio la señal donde ella también lo había mordido.  
Obviamente, la última cosa que él había necesitado era más dolor. Y tontamente había pensado que bromeaba cuando le dijo que hoy no le habían partido el labio.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró, preguntándose si había tenido un momento de felicidad en toda su vida. Por la condición de su cuerpo, diría que no.

¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido en este reino infernal?  
Un minuto sería demasiado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, le limpió la sangre del pelo. un pelo tan increíblemente suave y al igual que el hombre, encantador, como el que se veia en una muñeca de colección. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Ahora que lo tenía desnudo y limpio, la única cosa que le asustaba de él consistía en lo impecablemente hermoso que era. Lo tentador. Era casi imposible no mirarlo fijamente.

 _Sigue siendo el que torturó a Sting… el que lo habría matado si no lo hubiera detenido_.

Cierto. Su belleza no cambiaba la crueldad de sus acciones. Independientemente, era su enemigo. Y siempre lo sería.

 _Si fueras lista, lo apuñalarías en el corazón y lo matarías mientras pudieses_.

Su enorme cuchillo estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia.

 _¿Y qué si lo hago?_

Le había dicho que no podía ser asesinado. No tenía ningún motivo para asumir que le había estado mintiendo. La paliza y las cicatrices, y el hecho de que todavía respirara, le decían que había sido honesto en ese punto.  
Es más, incluso aunque realmente lo matara, seguiría estando atrapada aquí. Eso no cambiaría. Sin él, no tenía forma de marcharse ni de comunicarse con nadie.  
Era su única esperanza para la liberación final.

¡Si sólo pudiera enviar un mensaje a alguien del exterior! Pero cuanto más que lo intentó, más atrapada se sintió.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Jamás se había sentido tan perdida.  
Una inquietante frialdad le bajó por la columna cuando vio su futuro y no era bonito.  
Por ahora, era mejor soportar al demonio que conocía que a los demás que esperaban fuera de este cuarto.

.

Natsu se despertó lentamente para encontrarse tumbado boca abajo sobre el duro suelo de piedra. Observó fijamente la sombría pared de su dormitorio, temiendo el momento en que el dolor le golpeara y se sintiera dolorido de nuevo. Pero mientras esperaba, comprendió que su cabeza reposaba sobre una suave almohada y el peso de la armadura no estaba sobre su cuerpo.

¿Alguien lo había cubierto con las mantas?  
¿Qué diablos?

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a moverse sólo para escuchar una caliente y dulce voz trinar a su lado.

—¡Cuidado! Te volverás a abrir la espalda.

De las sombras, vio a un ángel aparecer. _Sí, uno con dientes afilados_ , se recordó. Pero la corriente que palpitaba en los labios no era de su mordisco, era de las salvajes guantazos de Zeref.

La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando el dolor lo encontró y le dio una patada en los dientes. Sí, esto era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. A una completa miseria de mierda. Durante un momento, temió desmayarse de nuevo.

—Aquí.

Ella levantó su cabeza de la almohada con el toque más suave que jamás había conocido y le ayudó a beber agua de la copa que él había dejado con su cena. trago con cuidado, la garganta ardiendo con las heridas internas, hasta que ella separó la taza. Entonces, frunció el ceño hacia ella. Le preguntaría por qué le ayudaba, pero la respuesta era obvia e innegable. Era el único modo en que podría salir de aquí y ella lo sabía.

No había ninguna emoción detrás de alguna de sus acciones. Únicamente, eran egoístas.  
Como las de todos los demás.  
Pero al menos no había aprovechado su condición para hacerle más daño, y eso sí, era una novedad.

Más extraño era el hecho de que se hubiera molestado en atenderlo lo más mínimo. El ceño se volvió más profundo cuando divisó la venda con la que le había envuelto la mano y anudado sobre los nudillos.

—Te lo dije, no puedo morir.

—Sí, pero no eres exactamente un sanador ultra rápido, tampoco. Tuve que hacer algo. Te desangrabas sobre el suelo y el olor de la sangre me daba náuseas.

Natsu ignoró eso mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para poder alzarse sobre los inestables pies. Mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, se sentía tan débil…

De repente, Lucy estaba a su lado. Le colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y le envolvió la cintura con un delgado brazo para estabilizarlo. El cálido olor de ella le llenó la cabeza, provocando que los latidos del corazón se aceleraran. Mejor todavía eran las suaves curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Curvas que le hicieron la boca agua y que la polla se le endureciera tanto, que probablemente podría usarla de martillo.

—Venga. Vamos a meterte en la cama antes de que te caigas de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras le trajeron imágenes a la mente de él profundamente enterrado en ella mientras se arqueaba contra él. Atormentándole con sus labios cada pulgada del cuerpo hasta que estuviera ebrio por ello.

Oh sí, ya podía sentirla allí.  
Caliente. Mojada.  
Flexible…

 _No seas estúpido_.

Esto no era una invitación, y lo más seguro era que no diera una mierda por él.  
Pero era agradable tener a alguien que fingiera preocuparse. Aunque fuera sólo durante un minuto.

 _¿Cuán patético soy si algo así de fingido y trivial significa tanto?_

Y era patético. Ansiando a una mujer que preferiría destriparlo a acostarse con él. _No dejes que esto te ablande_. Tendría un infierno que pagar si permitía que alguien lo debilitara.

 _Y eso, ¿en qué se diferenciaría de lo habitual?_

Disgustado consigo mismo, se alejó de ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Ella alzó las manos en rendición.

—De acuerdo. Sangra por todas partes si quieres.

Natsu se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó antes de desmayarse de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se congeló cuando sintió aquellas detestables hebras que jamás llevaba frente a nadie.  
Mierda.  
Eso fue seguido por un miedo tan repugnante que le provocó más nauseas que las heridas.  
Se pasó la mano por la barba sobre la mejilla.

—Me lavaste…

—Sí.

Se estremeció cuando comprendió que ella miraba a su verdadero yo. La parte que jamás quería que nadie viera.

—¿Por qué? —Tuvo que luchar para contener el veneno en la voz.

—Tenías un serio traumatismo craneal y una mala contusión sobre tu mejilla izquierda. Quise asegurarme que ninguno de los huesos estaba roto.

¿Y qué si lo hubieran estado?

—¿Habría importado eso?

Ella soltó un cansado suspiro antes de contestar.

—No, Capitán Antipático, no habría importado. Lamento haber intentado ayudar.

No respondió mientras se pasaba la mano bajo la barbilla donde aquella repulsiva cicatriz del perno le estropeaba la piel… todavía podía sentirla perforándole la boca y la lengua.  
Le molestaba que supiera que aspecto tenía. Nada bueno salió jamás de alguien que viera sus verdaderos rasgos, sobre todo no aquí. En Azmodea, siempre era mejor ser temido que deseado.  
Una muy dura lección que había aprendido en el momento que Zeref le trajo aquí y drenó sus poderes, dejándolo como una víctima indefensa para todos los demás hasta que hubiera recuperado suficiente fuerza para contraatacar. Esa era otra razón por la que no había ninguna forma de entrar en su cuarto salvo mediante la teletransportación.  
Nadie jamás lo victimizaría de nuevo.

Excepto los dos que lo poseían. No había modo alguno de protegerse de Zeref o las clases particulares de brutalidad de Ultear.  
El estómago se le revolvió ante el pensamiento y el hecho de que al parecer estaba desnudo frente a ella. Eso hizo que la cólera aumentara aún más.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. Nunca.

Lucy hizo rodar los ojos ante aquel exagerado gruñido mientras la armadura y el maquillaje reaparecían para cubrirlo. _Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, nene_ …

Un instante más tarde, los restos de su comida desaparecieron y fueron substituidos por más.  
Ella le dedicó una arqueada mirada.

—Lo tomaré como que estás hambriento.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tú probablemente lo estés. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?

—No lo sé. No tienes ningún reloj —gesticuló hacia la pared— o ventana por la que pueda comprobar el tiempo. Así de pronto, diría que tal vez un día.

Con todo, no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado como una gárgola enfadada, trazando su venganza sobre alguna pobre paloma.  
Ignorando su mal humor, se fue hacia la comida, odiando el hecho de que estaba hambrienta. Había estado viviendo a base de fruta, pero no había sido suficiente para satisfacerla realmente. Ansiaba proteínas de la peor clase posible.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—No.

—¡Gusano!

Lucy pegó un brinco ante el feroz grito que reverberó en las paredes a su alrededor.  
Los rasgos de Natsu se apretaron en una máscara de muerte. El odio en su mirada la chamuscó. Sin una palabra, destelló del cuarto y la abandonó de nuevo.

* * *

Natsu se manifestó en la lúgubre oficina de Zeref que era tan oscura como el corazón de Natsu y su humor.

—¿Me convocó, mi señor?

—¿Bien?

Él jamás quería oír la maldita palabra de nuevo. Y estaba confundido en cuanto al porqué Zeref la usaba.

—No entiendo.

Zeref le dio un revés con tanta fuerza que la cabeza giró bruscamente y el cuello crujió ruidosamente. Durante un minuto entero, vio estrellas cuando Zeref enredó la mano en el pelo de Natsu y dio un tirón para acercarlo más, de modo que pudiera gruñirle en el sangrante oído.

—Entonces hablaré despacio y usaré palabras cortas para que hasta un patético idiota como tú pueda seguirme. —Zeref tiró de la cabeza con cada sílaba para puntuarla incluso más —. ¿Qué-hay-de-tus-progresos? ¿Tienes mi llave?

Natsu apretó los dientes. No había forma de ganar esto. Si le decía a Zeref la verdad, lo golpearía de nuevo.

 _Por favor dame mis poderes por un segundo, bastardo lamentable_.

Era todo lo que necesitaría para hacer que Zeref sintiera su ira.

 _¡Maldito seas, Padre! ¡Maldito seas directamente en el infierno! Espero que Sesmu exprima ahora_ _mismo la sangre de tu cuerpo y te haga ahogarte en ella_.

Más que eso, esperaba que su padre se asara en los hornos del Inframundo. Pero nada de eso cambiaba su esclavitud. Nada de ello cambiaba este momento. O lo que estaba a punto de serle hecho.  
Y odió más lo que lo obligaban a hacer. Subyugarse.

—Hago todo lo posible por usted, mi señor.

zeref lo cogió por el cuello y apretó tan fuerte que jadeó.

—Mejor me dices por qué no tienes más noticias que esas.

Natsu tosió cuando el agarre de Zeref se apretó incluso más.

—Yo… yo… no pude.

—¿Por qué?

Incluso aunque sabía lo que conseguiría, Natsu encontró la mirada fija de Zeref y le dejó ver el total alcance de su odio.

—Perdí el conocimiento por vuestro castigo.

—Eso es lo que consigues por ser tan débil, perro patético. Si fueras un hombre habrías sido capaz de soportarlo.

 _Sólo débil porque tú me robaste mis poderes_ …

Agarró la muñeca de Zeref y trató de apartarla del cuello.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, esclavo?

Natsu no contestó con la verdad. Era más listo que eso. Pero quiso hacerlo. Desesperadamente.

—Vivo sólo para serviros.

Zeref le dio otro revés.

—Mejor recuerdas eso.

¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidarlo? Quemaba dentro de él como un fuego amargo.

—Sí, mi señor. —Enfocó la mirada en la pared del fondo para asegurarse de no mirar al bastardo a los ojos e incurrir en una ira peor.

Zeref le abofeteó.

—¿Prestas atención?

Tomó cada onza de voluntad que poseía para no ir contra su jefe supremo. _No lo hagas. No lo_ _hagas._ No valía el precio.  
De todos modos quería contraatacar tan desesperadamente, que podía saborearlo.

—Sí, mi señor.

Zeref apartó a Natsu de un empujón.

—Tu tiempo se acaba, perro. Como mi paciencia. Dame lo que necesito, o te devolveré a tu agujero y dejaré que los demonios de ese lugar te tengan para toda la eternidad.

 _¿Entonces por qué me haces perder el tiempo obligándome a aparecer aquí cuando podría estar_ _buscándola?_ Aquella pregunta le quemaba en la garganta. _Jodido idiota_.

—Entiendo, mi señor.

—No creo que lo hagas, esclavo. Pero estás a punto de hacerlo.

* * *

saludos!  
a odos los d chile q pasen un bueeen 18!  
saludos! ns leemos


End file.
